Echoes that walk the night
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: Sakura is a vampire out to get vengence on the man who made her what she is. With help from her recently joined Covent and a mysterious vampire Syaoran, what will happen. Rated M for violence and gore. 30 to 40 chaps.
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another story, this one taking a different toll on my fanfic-**

**ing. I will continue my other stories, don't worry, I just cant remember where I left **

**off. When we moved, we hooked up the other computer that didn't have my fanfic on **

**it, so I'm going from scratch here. Anyways, hope you enjoy**

**This story is extremely different than my other stories thus far. I normally cut **

**straight to the cutesy stuff and don't bother with serious, and sometimes morbid **

**things. But I do enjoy them sometimes. Thus this story was created. It will be longer **

**than my others, ranging anywhere from thirty to forty chapters. It is also not **

**generally based on romance, instead, a different approach. Horror. Now, I bump it **

**into this category because there isn't one in particular for what I'm writing. Though, **

**rest assured, there will be fluff, for what is a fanfic without it? However, it wont be **

**out in the open until father in the story. However, you may detect hints at future **

**fluff throughout the story. With this being said, I suppose I should carry on. I hope **

**you like this and please review, otherwise, I wouldn't know whether to continue or **

**not. So, please enjoy. **

**Echoes that walk the night.**

**Kirralle Hazayaki. **

**Prologue**

If it weren't for the fact that I was running on two and a half hours of sleep and four cups of

coffee, I probably would have paid a bit more attention than I was while leaving the hospital.

I quietly lumbered down the sidewalk, humming to myself lightly as the rest of Boston slept

or watched others sleep in fear of losing them to the sickness as they slept.

One thing occupied my mind as of late. Influenza. I had thought many times on the chance

that I too could get sick, but I worried less about myself and more about the patients, like

every other nurse and doctor in that small and rather crowded hospital.

So I like I stated before, I slowly made my way back to my tenement probably

somewhere around midnight when my footsteps slowed and things seemed to get very quiet,

very quick. I suppose if my mind weren't so jumbled and on a coffee high, I would have

heard the footsteps behind me much sooner than I did. By the time I did hear them however,

it was too late. As if someone…some invisible force, was pushing me, I quickly turned

around to face a man behind me.

His face was partially covered by a mask like mine and the rest of Boston who could

afford them these days, and he wore a long black trench coat. His skin, from what I could

see, was a pale grey color. Purplish-blue colors hung lazily under his eyes, which were as

black as onyx. Fearing the worst, I tried to run, but my legs didn't want to listen to me.

Neither did the rest of my body. It was like I was frozen in time, staring at the stranger

before me. I watched in fear as he slowly removed the mask from his face and smiled

wickedly, revealing pearly white…fangs. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to scream,

but I came out as more of a whispered whine as he sauntered over to my side.

"Hello" He whispered as he placed his fingers on my neck carefully as if he was trying not to

break me or something. He whispered something unintelligible and in a tongue I couldn't

recognize. Soon, a dark, thick fog hazed over my eyes and a sharp piercing pain sunk into

my neck, fire spreading rapidly through my body. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Everything was dark. In the darkness, I heard a very incisive and very annoying humming

sound. I lifted my hand to my forehead and sighed. Great. I had known exactly where I was

the moment I came to. The room smelled highly of chemicals and anesthetics, the pillow

under my head, lumpy and very uncomfortable. I grumbled at the humming of the air vents

above me and opened my eyes to the white walls and ceiling of the hospital I was just leaving

a few hours ago. A horrible notion crossed my mind and I broke into a cold sweat as one

word echoed in my mind over and over again.

_Vampire._

I had seen them before, vampires, but only once, when I was 12. I was looking out of the

window in my bedroom one night when I heard some sort of commotion under me. There

were three guys, two of them were watching idly as the other was hunched over something in

his arms. I soon realized that it was a girl, about my age. The three men laughed as the

lifeless girls body fell limply to the ground and they quickly departed from the alley. Too

quickly almost, like they were flying. They found the girls body the next day and stated that

she was attacked by a dog, how more wrong could they get?

I sat up and pressed my hands to my eyes, noting that my hands seemed unusually cold. I

looked down to notice they were a pale grey, much like the man who attacked me. I pulled

the mirror from my beside into my hands and looked down. All of my skin was grey, My lips

were a pale shade of purple and my brown hair stood out abnormally in contrast to my

recent skin color. My eyes, once a smile, dark brown, now stared at the reflection in the

mirror with piercing, electric blue eyes. I don't think the word unusual would cover it. Any of

it. But the worst part, the part that confirmed my suspicions was that when I yawed, the

mirror revealed what I was hoping I wouldn't ever see again. Two razor sharp, glistening

white fangs. Right where my canines should be. Hallucinations. That's what it is, I was

hallucinating… or dreaming. Now all you have to do is wake up. Wake up Sakura…..

"Wake up!! Its just a dream…wake up…" I mumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut and

slapped my face a few times. Ow. Ok, so its not a dream, and the thing that I had feared

since my childhood, the thing that I had a vendetta for, what the man was that attacked me. I

had become one. A Vampire. My nightmare, which haunted me for ages, I had become it.

How any of that was fair was beyond me. What had I done to deserve becoming this… this

monster?

And a monster I was, because soon after I woke up, I became hungry. Or thirsty I should

say. And it was overwhelming and overpowering. I tried to suppress it, But by the time night

had fallen that evening, I was starving, and there were a million people in this hospital, I could

smell the blood coursing through their veins… the temptation was overwhelming. Yet still I

fought against it. Or tried, tired hard as I could, but before long, a feeling rose from the pit of

my stomach and took over my consciousness. I was hungry. And someone was going to be

my meal. I threw the mirror off of my lap and looked at my reflection in the shattered glass

laying on the floor. My eyes were black and terrifying, again, like the creature which

attacked me and made me this way. I pulled the IV out of my skin and slowly left the room,

It was late and nobody but at least two nurses and the patients were still here. The nurses

being the only healthy ones.

I quickly made my way through the familiar corridors and hallways that I had passed

through so many times to check on a patient or to get to the cafeteria. Footsteps echoed to

my ears from a few hallways away and I quickly, almost too quickly, made my way to them,

quickly spying a nurse, I think her name was Amy. Not that it mattered, you shouldn't make

acquaintances with your food. She must have heard me behind her because she stopped and

turned around, smiling at me.

"Oh, Hey Sakura, you ok? You sure you should be out of bed?" She asked. Who cares, its

not like I had the Influenza. I shrugged and smiled at her, careful to make note of the fact that

I had miraculously grown pointy teeth over the course of a few days.

"Um. Ok. Well, I'm gonna' go get some food, wanna join me?" She asked, not realizing

what exactly it was she was asking. I nodded and slowly walked up next to her,

"Your eyes look a little different. They're almost black. Are you sure your ok?" She

continued, As if she were really concerned with my well-being. I frowned. But nodded all the

same. Figuring that she was too dense to figure it out that I was somewhat stalking her, I

figured that I just needed to take the matters into my own hands and her suffering would

have to be dealt with later. She looked at me sidelong, and her eyes grew wide as she saw

that I was running my tongue along my fang absentmindedly. Balling my hand into a fist I very

swiftly threw a punch at her back and an instant later one to her chest, knocking the breath

out of her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as she watched in horror as I sunk my teeth into her neck. She

gasped mid scream and soon fell unconscious as I drank.

My eyes quickly faded from black to their new startling blue, I could feel the change, it

was like my sinuses clearing up suddenly after a sneeze. I looked down to see Amy's body,

lifeless in front of me. And I panicked. I picked up the body and flew down the hallway

hastily, licking whatever blood was left from around my lips. Making my way outside, I sped

around to the back of the hospital and threw the body down in the alley, then fled myself.

Not looking back at my first victim or the hospital. Tears escaped my eyes, whether they

were cold or hot, I couldn't tell, emotions seemed dead for the moment with the amount of

panic that coursed through my veins. I couldn't go back to my tenement in fear of hurting one

of the children that lived there and I had no family since Touya, my brother died of a train

accident. So I ran, ran until I couldn't anymore…which never came, so I just stopped in

front of the Charles River. I sat down along the banks of the river and sighed, surprising

myself at the fact that I wasn't out of breath and my heart wasn't beating insanely, it didn't

even phase me that my heart wasn't beating…at all. Last I remembered, vampires were

undead, so weather that meant that they were borderline alive or if they were something like

a zombie was beyond me. I just knew I was one. I just didn't want to be. I didn't want to be

a monster, and wasn't about to let myself become one. So I stopped eating. And it was

close to four days without food that I finally grew weak. The sun in the afternoons and

mornings hurt and made me slower than usual, and the fact that I was insanely hungry

overwhelmed me at most times, but I grew to overpower the subconscious state that had

come over me when I grew hungry, and I had to hold myself back several times from eating.

I refused to let myself become something like him. Someone who killed for personal reasons.

It wasn't until the night of my first week being this way that I was so hungry I was about to

do something about it. But I was weak, very weak. So weak I couldn't bring myself to stand

up to find food. That's when I met Eriol. I was sunk back behind a trashcan in an alleyway

when they came. There were two of them, one, tall, slightly taller than I, and a child, she

looked like she was twelve and had blood red eyes, raven black hair and a smile that would

fool anyone. The other wore a smile too, but it was more kind and understanding than

creepy, like the child.

"Hello." He said, crouching down to meet my gaze with emerald green eyes. I looked at him

placidly and traced my gaze to his teeth. He was a vampire too. But not like the other one,

the masked marauder that had attacked me.

"Oh, you poor thing. You don't want to be a monster do you." He said… it wasn't a

question, but statement. Almost like he could read my mind. Or my expression, which I'm

sure read: "I'm hungry and rather miffed right now. So bugger off." He smiled and offered

me his hand.

"Well, neither do we. We can help you. I'm Eriol and this is Tomoyo" He said, nodding his

head to the maniacal looking girl behind him.

"Come on. We'll get you something to eat" He said as he picked me up off the ground and

placed me onto his back.

"Come on Tomoyo. Lets help our new friend" He mumbled quickly as they sped down the

alley and kicked off the ground, bounding onto the rooftops of the tenements, running at

what seemed like light speed.

That's how I met Eriol and came to be the most recent member of his Covent. They were

like me. They didn't attack humans for food, but instead used animals and blood from blood

banks. There were four of us. Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, my brother, and me. My name is

Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my story, like none you've heard I'm sure.

* * *

**END!! Well, the end of the prologue that is. Like I said, this will be my longest story**

** yet. So please review and tell me what you thought about it! Cause otherwise, how **

**am I to know whether to continue or not?? So until Next time!!**

**Ja Ne!!**


	2. Chapter 1:1918

Chapter 1: 1918 

I cant say that being a vampire was the best thing in the world, but at least I wasn't dead,

and…I was with Touya, whom I'd thought I'd never see again. However, I suppose it did

have its perks. I never got tired. Vampires don't really sleep, I lost weight… we have a strict

diet. But I had to watch my own funeral. They put a few of my belongings in a casket and

buried them, because they said my body was missing. Well Duh. I'm still kind of using it

here! Also. I couldn't come out in the daylight much. Not that we went up in smoke or

anything, but the sunlight made us weak.. Very weak. It made our darker sides come out,

getting weak. I have had to hold Tomoyo back several times from hurting someone. She

can't control herself all that well and complains when she's thirsty, eyeing people with a

ravenous glare. But I suppose there's not much I, or anyone for that matter, can do about it.

I got bored easily here, at Eriols castle. Yes. He has a castle. Its dark, and inconspicuous,

hidden in an overgrown forest that kept the light out nicely. The tree coverage let us go

outside, but only so far away from the house, any further than a few miles and the sunlight

poured down on you, making you weak enough that you have to call Eriol or Touya to help

cause you cant get up.

It didn't take me too long to get used to Eriols way of living. Sure, animal blood tasted

horrible and drinking blood sacks like juice boxes wasn't my idea of a great time, but its all I

could do to keep myself alive….well… in this state. If a vampire doesn't drink or whatever

for over a week, they could turn. Into what, I'm not sure, neither Eriol or Touya will tell me,

but it's not pretty. Or so I can imagine. If it were anything less than gruesome, then they

would have told me by now.

Vampires are very persnickety…I've come to find out. Not eating makes them turn,

sunlight makes them weak and each and every one of us has some sort of abnormal

ability.Eriol says that your ability or abilities have something to do with what kind of person

you were before you were bitten. Eriol has an uncanny ability to make children smile…or

feel better, which is why he keeps such a watchful eye on Tomoyo, she's too young and

often gets angry when she cant hurt someone. I think Eriol must have been a clown or a

jester or something in his human days, he can make things seem so much better than they

really are half of the time. When Touya was a human, he worked at a diner, making

food. So how his ability to give commands and orders like he's the general of an army as

anything to do with food is beyond me. But on almost any occasion, Touya can tell you to do

something and you'll do it. Call it persuasion at an unusual level or whatever, but it creeps me

out. Tomoyos' father taught her how to paint. She was an amazing artist and still is. She is

one of the reasons the castle looks like it does. I suppose you cant really call hers an ability.

Just a talent. However, her father also taught her how to hunt. You can only imagine what

that can do for her. As for me, I was a nurse… so helping people… namingly sick people, is

what I do. But in this case, I try to help weak vampires. Sometimes, it doesn't work and

they wind up being demented like the others, but we have had several few who converted to

our way of living. They go off into other covens or make one of their own, gathering

followers on their travels. We very seldom come home. Covens travel by night. Not just for

the sake of traveling though. There is a prophesy, you see, that says 'when the ever-powerful

and all knowing one is brought to death, all the cursed ones will be cured.' And Some

braniac who read this thought it applied to us vampires. And that struck hope to us. But until

we find this 'ever-powerful and all knowing one', were stuck wandering and killing till our

thirst is sedated for a time. But even though some sick-o's take it to their advantage…we

didn't choose to be this way. None of us did. I'm sure that even the sickest and most

malevolent of us don't like what they are. Like I said, you ask any one of us, none of us

chose this… its not like we up and decided 'hey, I wanna suck someone's blood dry…and

then laugh about it!!'. Its not fair. Its not right. And I wanna find this guy, this all knowing

thingamadoohicky, and I wanna slaughter him. I wanna be normal again. I want to be able to

feel things instead of never knowing what emotion it is I have or if I'm hot or cold because

my skin is practically marble. But most of all, more than anything… I want to breathe

again… that would be better than any amount of riches. To wake up and take a huge breath

of air, having that feeling that I'm still alive and not lying in the ground, or stacked in coffins

by the train station, waiting to go to the mortitioner's office to be cremated. Thanks to the

Grippe, more and more people, people everyone cared about, seem to be winding up that

way. I remember walking past forty-second and Broad Ave. Where the train stopped to

pick up and let off passengers, there would be a large pile of plain brown boxes. One side of

the tracks held the empty ones, waiting to be filled, the other side, bodies. Bodies of women,

men, husbands and wives. Brothers and Sisters…and children. Little coffins for little bitty

harmless children. Not a care in the world, who were struck with the Influenza and killed.

And the chances that those people had anyone to mourn them was slim. Death was a regular

thing lately…it was a daily routine for some. Wake up next to your family in your two room

tenement where there are ten of you to a bed, and find that somebody next to you had

passed away. No tears, no choked out sobs. Just somber nods and a few blankets to wrap

them in while they waited for the ambulance to come and take it away. A body, no longer a

person. Just an object in the way. Something like us. Nothing really, just something that

would be a distraction… a mistake. We're mistakes. That's all. Something that shouldn't be

here, but we wander aimlessly anyways in search of something that may or may not exist. A

mistake.

* * *

I've been watching people a lot lately, when I sneak out at night for some sort of normalcy. 

Ill sit on rooftops nonchalantly and watch the healthy and sick wander past, making their way

home. One person in general caught my attention most nights. I don't know who he was, I

just know that half the time, he was upset and wanting nothing more than to die, and the

other half…too happy. Like he just did something he shouldn't have or something. From

what I could see above him, he was probably at least a foot taller than me and had a messy

brown head of hair. But it is dark when I see him, so it could be blonde hair for all I know. I

don't know why I found myself so preoccupied with him. Its like I can hear his thoughts

when he's upset, I guess I just don't want him to die. Or worse. End up like me. But what I

feared quickly came to be. Eriol, Touya, Tomoyo and I were out one night. We had been

hunting in the woods earlier that evening when all the deer and whatnot came out. Touya and

I were more for does than Eriol was for bucks, and Tomoyo liked rabbits. And foxes, but

we rarely found a fox inside the parks woods. But that's really beside the point. What really

mattered was, as we were skulking along the alleyways and less traveled roads, I saw him

again. He was coming home…wherever that was, from his job as a bartender. I figured he

was either a bartender or a compulsive alcoholic… nobody goes to the same bar that much

unless you work there. His hair…brown, like I thought, was mussed like usual and he wore a

white button-down shirt with a loose necktie around his neck He wore his shirt unbuttoned,

exposing a white tank top shirt, stretched tightly over his chest. Eriol stopped us in our tracks

and glanced down at Tomoyo with a worried expression. Its never good to show her a

human after she eats. Never. I looked down at Tomoyo as well and noticed her eyes had

gone black again. Not good. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder and quickly began to whisper

cryptic words, but his attempts didn't work. Tomoyo was stronger than we made her out to

be. She stumbled forward like she was weak and looked behind her, glaring at us angrily.

She quickly made her way out of the alley and made sure that we couldn't catch up. Before

we could make it out of the alley, she was already with the boy, crying and complaining her

mommy had died. So, like any normal person with a heart would do, he knelt down to

comfort her. Big mistake.

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo!" Eriol called, not getting through to her. She smiled at the boy

wickedly and hissed.

"TOMOYO!" Eriol called even louder. Nothing, The boy looked up at us and screamed in

pain as Tomoyo sunk her teeth into his neck. Eriol my arm and ran to her, pulling her back

quickly, Touya watched as she snarled and snapped like a ravenous dog. He quickly walked

over to my side, where I was attempting to stop the steady flow of blood coming out of the

boys neck. I shouldn't really call him a boy, he looks older than I was, but oh well, now

wasn't the best time for introductions. Touya helped me rip part of my shirt off and I tied the

fabric around his neck until Eriol could come to help. Finally resorting to force, Eriol threw a

punch at Tomoyos head and knocked her unconscious. For how long, we couldn't be sure.

But by the time he got over to us, it was too late, I stared on in horror as the boy in my arms

twitched and his lips curled over his teeth, bearing, like every other vampire, two razor sharp

fangs. Fantastic, just what I was trying to avoid. Another cursed, soulless person…and

Tomoyo was the one to blame. Even if Eriol would defend her later because 'she's only a

child'. In reality, Tomoyo should be older than Eriol, but we really never took that into

consideration. Eriol sighed and watched as the boys eyes opened, an awkward golden-

yellow color. "Hello" I mumbled, making sure not to make him go crazy and attack anyone.

He mumbled incoherently. "I'm Sakura…we have a lot of explaining to do." I said slowly as

his eyes rolled around in attempt to focus on something. "Syaoran…"He mumbled before

closing his eyes and sighing. "Eriol. Take him." I mumbled as he lifted the boy into his arms

and sprung up onto the rooftops, much like he did with me.

"Touya…come on, lets grab Tomoyo and go." I sighed as he hugged me and picked up

Tomoyo, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

* * *

Somehow, in the mix of things, Syaoran became my charge. Eriol realized he had a lot more 

work to do with Tomoyo and Touya was supposed to help, so I had to find a way to get this

guy to see things our way before he goes crazy. Fun. I suppose it couldn't be too hard. He's

only been this way for a couple of days and during that time, he has either been unconscious

or blabbering like and idiot on morphine. So when I came into his room earlier this morning,

it was a bit of a surprise to see him up and looking around curiously. I smiled at him and

slowly walked over to him. "Hi there!" I greeted him falsely… I think he noticed because he

looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded and wiped the fake smile off my face.

"do you know where you are?" I asked, hoping he would remember something.

"Um. No, should I?" he asked curiously. I shook my head and sat down.

"Well. I did tell you, but I don't think you were quite conscious then. So let me do this again.

My name is Sakura…I have a lot to tell you." I said, looking him in the eyes. Golden-yellow

eyes, brown hair and the same, pale shade of gray as me. He nodded, not liking the situation

too much, but there wasn't much we could do right now.

" About four days ago now, you were walking home from a bar…did you work there?" I

asked curiously. He nodded. Good, then he wasn't an alcoholic.

"Well, do you remember helping a little girl who was crying? She had black hair, about…yay

tall?" I said putting my arm out to show how tall she was. "Yea… Yea, she was crying cause

her mother died. But how did you know that?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly, an

angry expression filling his face.

"Well, we were with her. Her name is Tomoyo. And, like me and everyone in this house…

including yourself now.." I added sadly " she is a vampire." I said, watching him smiled and

laugh. "Heh. Yea right. Ok, where is he. Damn that Naoku…I knew he'd play a trick

sometime, but this is good. How much do I owe you?" He asked, digging his wallet out of

his back pocket. I rolled my eyes and threw his wallet across the room. "This is NOT a

joke." I stated, pulling a mirror from my back pocket and throwing it at him. He held up the

mirror and looked himself in the eye. I watched as his eyes grew wide and he opened his

mouth, poking his lip where his teeth had pierced. His eyes focused on the large, sharp teeth

and he rand his tongue over then a few times.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I…didn't do anything. I told you, it was Tomoyo. She gets kind of crazy. Especially after

she eats. Or drinks, however you want to think about it." I shrugged, not finding to much that

was odd with my sentence, like he did.

"Drink?? Like…b...blood?" he asked, his voice shaking and nervous. "Yes. Blood. What do

you expect us to drink…tomato juice??" I queried, getting annoyed at his shock…even I

didn't take it this hard.

"Human blood?" He asked, steadying himself a bit.

"Good LORD no. No, that's why we brought you here. Unlike the other vampires, we stick

to animal blood and Eriol sometimes gets some blood sacks from the blood banks. That's

really the only time its human blood. We refuse to attack a human… its sick and wrong." I

complained, waving my hands about like a maniac. "Oh. But…what if I don't wanna live like

you guys, I would suppose that would make you the freaks…right?" He said, believing this in

its whole now. "Oh. Well, I suppose you have the option of leaving and being a sadistic and

malevolent monster like everyone else, letting your thirst overpower you and control you. To

the point where you attack anything with blood you can smell. Not caring if they're family or

friends that your slaughtering ruthlessly…But, yes, we are considered freaks… to other

vampires that is, you can join them if you want. Nobodies stopping you. Just tryin' to give

you other options." I babbled, attempting to make him see it our way. He nodded and

sighed. "Ill try it your way. But there's no guarantee that I'll stay." He said, swinging his legs

off the bed and standing up. I smiled at him and got up. "Ok then, you'll want to meet

everyone else then. Come on." I headed towards the door, commanding him to follow.

Things went pretty easy from there. However, we still had the chance that we could lose

him to the other side…so I suppose I had to keep trying, maybe get Touya to talk to him or

something. He didn't mind Touya or Eriol when he talked to them, but he had a strange

vendetta against Tomoyo… for obvious reasons. She apologized, saying she never would

have done that if she weren't hungry…but he ignored her…for how long, we couldn't say,

she can weasel her way into peoples hearts if she tried. So I guess for the time being, we'll

just have to see what happens.

* * *

**Ok, well, that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Um… yea. There will be some **

**changes in ****Eriols coven in upcoming chapters and a lot more characters from the **

**show will be added to ****this story.. don't worry. Um, so yea, please review, cause **

**otherwise, I have no clue weather ****to continue or not!!! So until next time!**

**Ja Ne!!**


End file.
